Krazy 4 U
by MimuLady T
Summary: AU: Kagome's ex-boyfriend, Inu Yasha, broke up with her a year ago. So why does he want her back when she dates Kouga. Chapter 9 is up! R&R! Sorry u guys I'm discontinuin' my stories.
1. Default Chapter

**Krazy 4 U**

Summary: This chapter: Kouga and Kagome are headed to the fair when they spot a wreck that changes Kagome's life.

**Chapter 1: Accidents and Arguments**

It was a nice March afternoon. Kagome was in the car with Kouga, her boyfriend. They were leaving school to meet some friends at the fair. When they entered the freeway there was an accident. All they could see was smoke. 

"Wow, I wonder what's going on up there!" Kagome said.

"Look! There's a fire truck on the side of the road! That must be one heck on an accident up there! Can't wait to see it!" Kouga said.

"Keep that attitude up and we'll be in an accident ourselves," Kagome stated.

"Calm down, Kagome, I was just kidding!" he exclaimed.

A few minutes later, Kouga and Kagome were at the accident. Suddenly, it struck Kagome. She knew that car from somewhere. 

It was her ex-boyfriend, Inu Yasha's car. The car was a gray Nissan. It was banged up; the glass was broken, the roof collapsed and in flames.

The ambulance was behind the police car loading someone in. A truck that was dented in the front only.

"I guess the truck hit the car into a tree and that's why it only has a dent in the front," Kouga explained.

Kagome said nothing; she just stared at the car with blurry eyes. "Kouga, pull over!" she said suddenly. _I have to know if he's alright, she thought._

"Why? We'll be late for the fair, besides, who cares what happened to these people anyway?" Kouga said fiercely.

"Pull over. NOW!" Kagome said hyperventilating.

"Fine, but we're not gonna be able to ride that many rides," he said examining Kagome through the mirror as he slowly pulled over. Kagome unexpectedly snatched the steering wheel and swerved them over quickly.

"Kagome, what's—" But she hopped out the car before Kouga could finish.

"What's going on? Is Inu Yasha o.k.?" Kagome asked a police officer impatiently.

"I'm sorry, young lady, but we're not allowed to discuss the party with an injury to complete strangers. Unless you know the personnel," the cop said calmly.

What kind of crap was that? Stupid officers always try to sound smart, so smart that they didn't make sense.

"I just got here, I'm asking you what happened to my ex-boyfriend, the Nissan driver," Kagome said. 

"So you do know him. He had no type of i.d. on him, not even a driver's license. So when we came, we were unable to identify him, let's not forget the fact that he's unconscious…" The cop paused. "How rude of me. My name is Hirumata, Officer Shinnosuke Hirumata. Your name?"

"Kagome. Kagome Higurashi, sir. May I ask you how he's doing?"

"Well, he's fine. He'll be in the hospital for a week. But he will live!" HIrumata answered.

Kagome looked at him in disbelief. That accident and he would live? "Are you sure?"

He nodded. "He jumped out of the vehicle before it exploded. Smart boy. Now all he has is a broken leg and arm, from what we know. Mr. Inu Yasha will be at Hyatt Hospital. Room 315 on the third floor," he said as he headed back to the police car.

"Thanks, bye!" Kagome walked to Kouga's car and hopped in.

"What was that all about, one of your family members?" Kouga asked crossly.

"No, Kouga, I don't want to talk about it." 

"You better talk about it after you had the nerve to yell at me _and_ touch my steering wheel!"

"Don't talk to me like that!" Kagome screamed at him. "I'm not one of your little buddies. My name's not Naraku. I'm not gonna let you boss me around. Now if you'd be ever so kind to take me to Hyatt Hospital I will forgive you for being so rude." Kagome said calmly as if nothing happened.

 "Don't think you can yell at Kouga Kobayashi and get away with that. Get out of my car. NOW!" Kouga yelled as he stopped the car on the side of the road. "Find your own ride!" Kagome got out and angrily slammed the car door. She sighed as she watched him speed off.

Hey there! This is my lil' sisters fanfic. I'm just typing it for her. So what do you think? Pretty good? Well, good or bad, please leave a review. This is her first fanfiction. Sayonara! Megu-chan for Lady T


	2. Fighting is trouble Killing is death

Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi

**Ch.**** 2: Killing is death Fighting is trouble**

Kagome trudged up the street to the brightly lit fair. It was kinda nice of Kouga in a way for him to have conveniently stopped her a little near the fair. But she wasn't supposing that he was going as well…

"I can't believe Kouga! What a stupid jerk!" Kagome said not aware she was thinking outloud. 

She approached the gates of the fair, after waiting in the long line and paying her fare she walked inside.

"Kagome, over here," Sango, Kagome's best friend said.

"Hey, Sango, where's Miroku?" Kagome asked.

"Oh, he's on a roller coaster—with Kikyo. Where's Kouga? Usually you can't split you two up."

"Who cares!" she practically screamed at Sango.

"Fight, huh?"

"Yea, over something stupid. Talking to me like that; he must be crazy!" 

"Crazy about you!" Sango joked.

"You think?"

"Sure, you couldn't tell when you weren't around. All he talks about is you! I mean, I know so much about you I could be on a game show. I know—"

"Okay, okay. I get it. You're boring the readers!"

Suddenly a handsome young man walked over to Kagome and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Hey, baby, finally dumped your sleazy boyfriend? I've been waiting to be alone with you so I could explore—" he started to say.

"I think I hear Kouga now. Coming, honey." She rushed off.

That was Houjo. He had been bothering her ever since she started dating Inuyasha. He was jerk and she'd always refused his proposals.

"Now there's someone who's crazy," Sango said.

"Hey, Sango, Kagome, we're off the ride now. Wanna get something to eat?" Kikyo asked as she pulled her arm around Miroku.

"Told you!" Kagome whispered to Sango. 

Kikyo was a man stealer. She had even tried it with Inuyasha…

As soon as Miroku noticed Sango staring at them he quickly removed his hand off Kikyo's butt.

"Not with you!" Sango yelled and walked off.

"Sango, come back! It wasn't like that!" Miroku yelled as he chased after his 'girlfriend'.

"Had to go and try to teal someone else's man," Kagome said to the dark haired girl.

"Is it my fault I'm irrestible?"

"Why don't you just leave Miroku alone?"

"He's so easy to get. I don't want him seriously. Therefore, Sango has nothing to worry about," Kikyo answered, "besides, I want Kouga now!"

"Well, you can't have him, but you can have Houjo!" Kagome said slanting her eyes.

"We'll see tomorrow at school. I'll be Kikyo Toshino-Kobayashi." She walked off.

"Stupid whore!" Kagome whispered lowly. She headed off for the direction where she had last seen Miroku and Sango at. She didn't spot Miroku, but she saw Sango standing near a stand.

"You're really stressed aren't you?" she asked as she saw the angry expression on Kagome's face. "You need to get rid of it. Go take a ride on Water Whirl. It's very fun and wet."

"Thanks. Will you be okay?"

"Sure. I'm not a kid, and I have Miroku. I was mad at him so he told me he was going to buy something to show me that he cares about me. Hope you don't see Houjo again. Or worse: get stuck sitting by him."

"You were doing it again!"

"Doing what?"

"Boring people!" Kagome said.

"Shut up and get on the ride," Sango said pushing Kagome off.

As you could have guessed, Kagome got stuck on the ride with Kikyo and Houjo. 

"What a treat!" Houjo said slipping his hand on Kagome's thigh.

"You pervert! Keep your hands to yourself!" Kagome said slapping his face hard.

"Dammit, you play too much!" he replied holding his face.

"I guess you'll still have Houjo when I steal Kouga from you," Kikyo said as the ride made the second turn and stopped to check out the fair view.

"Don't you dare say that again!" Before Kagome could think about what she was doing she pushed Kikyo so hard she fell out her seat to her watery grave.

Luckily for Kagome no one saw who had done it. She was free from accusations. The ride was soon over. 

_I went on this ride to relieve stress and gained more,_ Kagome thought. 

Hope you liked my story. And yes this is OOC! Please review even if you didn't like it. I love reading and seeing my reviews. So far I only have a little; hopefully I can get 20 reviews for this chapter. Thanks for the support. ^.^ Lady T


	3. Savior with amber eyes

**Chapter 3: Savior with Amber Eyes**

**Disclaimer: Refer to previous chapter.**

At Hospital Hyatt, room 315, Inu Yasha finally awoke. 

"What am I doing in here?" he roared.

"Hi, sir, I am your nurse, Ai, and you have been unconscious for two hours and fifteen minutes. Your recovery is amazing! But the doctor wants to run some tests on you, but you will get out today."

"Damn straight!"  Inu Yasha said as he hopped out of bed to the window, in which he escaped.

Nurse Ai pushed a button that notified the hospital about the accident and stared out the opened window.

Kouga sped down the highway with Kagome on his mind. _Stupid girl, talking to me like that…_

_'I'm not Naraku! You don't boss me around!' _Kouga remembered. _She acts so stupid, and yet I miss her smart mouth._ He finally reached home to find an unwanted guest.

Kagome hopped off the ride and decided she should go home before anything else got her into trouble.

"Sango! Miroku!" She called as she spotted them at the cotton candy stand.

"Hey, Kagome, did you have fun?" Sango asked as she cuddled the big teddy bear the Miroku must have won for her.

"Not really. I just want to go home now. I need to relax. Would you guys take me home? Now?"

"Sure. Anytime. Let's go before it gets to be 8," Sango said.

"So, Kagome, will you and Kouga still be making the triple double date? Kikyo and Inu Yasha will be there," Miroku said as he got into his CLK Mercedes and pulled off.

Kagome didn't respond. _Man, Kikyo's dead, Kouga's mad at me, and Inu Yasha is in the hospital, she thought._

"What are you doing here?" Kouga asked a dark silhouette. Someone begins to talk to Kouga, too silent you readers can't hear it. 

"What about her?" Kouga asked. 

They continued.

"You don't know what you're talking. Get out now!" he pushed the unwanted person out his house.  "I wonder if Kagome is home. I need to ask her some questions." He picked up the phone and dialed her number. Unfortunately, she wasn't home. Kouga slammed down the phone angrily. "Why won't she pick up the phone, I know she's home!"

Inu Yasha finally reached his house. He really wanted to see Kagome, but he had to change his clothes.  When he finished he walked into his garage to find his favorite car wasn't in there. For a second Inuyasha was angry, until he remembered that accident _and_ the fact that he had another car. Inu Yasha opened the door of his Lexus to see his annoying little pal Shippo.

"Inuyasha, where were you all this time? I wanted to go visit Kagome nem! I also got hungry, but I ordered pizza. You now have fifteen dollars left."

"You should have walked to Kagome's house and stayed there for the rest of your life! Get out of my house!" he yelled at Shippo.

"If Kagome was here…"

"Well, she's not here so SHUT UP!" he barked.

Why was he getting so stressed over Kagome? They broke up a long time ago… He knew deep inside that he was crazy for her.

*

Inuyasha! Kagome had to check up on him. "Miroku, will you please take me to Hyatt Hospital? Don't worry about staying to wait for me. I can call my Grandpa. He'll pick me up," she told him.

"If you wish, Kagome," Miroku said turning into Hyatt Hospital.

"Thanks, Miroku. I don't know what I'd do without you guys. And ask Kouga if we're still going, okay?" Kagome waved and walked off. 

Inside, she approached the woman at the front desk. 

"May I see an Inu Yasha? He's supposed to be in room 315."

"Sorry, dear, but he escaped a little while ago. He's fine, although we wanted to do a few more tests to make sure he's really okay."

"Do you know where he is?" Kagome asked panicky.

"Sorry," Mai replied. 

_Oh God! What did Inu Yasha leave for?_ Kagome thought. "Thanks for your time! Can I use your phone?"

"Sorry. For emergency purposes only!" the secretary stated.

"Please. I need to get home to my little brother. My mom is leaving to go to work any minute now and he'll be home alone," she pleaded.

"Sorry, sweetie, no exceptions, but you can wait till 9. Nurse Ai will be leaving then."

"It's ok. I'll just walk or catch the bus," Kagome muttered.

She turned and left the hospital wishing she had told Miroku to wait for her. Kagome heard a low rumble of thunder and knew it happened for a reason. "Great. Now I'm gonna be wet." As on cue, the rain started to fall. "I hope mom comes by this way and take me home first."

Just then, as if an answer to her prayers, white lights beamed from behind her. Kagome turned. "Mom?"

"Hey, baby, I know I'm not your mommy, but I can take you home for some cocoa and to get you out of those wet clothes, ya no? Whatcha say, baby?" the driver with black hair asked.

Kagome simply ignored him and kept walking. Her mom had taught her to never talk to strangers and never hitchhike.

"Come on, don't be afraid," he said driving up to catch her.

Kagome began to speed up, that's when she heard the engine stop. Good, was he going to leave her alone? Nope. A door opened. 

"Leave me alone before you get hurt," Kagome said not looking back.

"Come on, I ain't gonna hurt you that much, baby!" he said catching up with her and grabbing her by the waist.

"I said leave me alone!" She kicked him leaving the man to fall back. Then she heard…punching noises?

Kagome turned around to see a Lexus in front of the stranger's truck. Her savior was no other than Inu Yasha.

"Kagome? Kagome, is that you?" Shippo asked hopping out of Inu Yasha's trunk into her arms.

"Hey, Shippo, why were you in the trunk?"

"That's the only way I could catch a ride with doggy breath."

"Hey, I heard that. Say something else like that and I'll do you like this punk here," Inu Yasha said kicking that man into the trunk of his truck. He turned his attention to the soaking wet Kagome. "You want a ride, Kagome?"

"Sure. I was just at the hospital, trying to see if you were alright, but they told me you escaped!"

"I didn't need their help so I left."

"Maybe not, but still. You should have stayed!" Kagome said getting into the car. 

"Well, what's been done's been done." Inuyasha flicked on the heater and wholeheartedly gave her his snuggly jacket.

Kagome smiled and accepted it. For them to have broken up, sometimes it felt like old times. She knew that the flame they used to have would never burn again, but for now it was okay…

"Inu Yasha, would you and Shippo like to come over and chat or maybe watch a movie?" Kagome asked.

"Yea," he replied coolly.

"O.k.!" yelled Shippo.

Kouga lay on his bed staring at the ceiling. He had called Kagome five times, left a message three times. "Why won't she call me?!" Kouga asked himself.

It was now 10:00 p.m. and he decided that he'd just e-mail Kagome.

(What a Bug-A-Boo huh?) He turned on the computer and in no time he was connected. He pulled up the page and wrote:

Hey, Kagome. I'm sorry about earlier. Please call me so we can talk. I know you're at home watching your brother but you still could have picked up the phone. You have me worried about you. Tomorrow I'll take you to the hospital. Promise. Love you, call me tomorrow or when you get a chance.  Bye. Kouga.

After that he decided to get on a chat room. (The page looks like this.)

Hottie1- Hi, room!

wolfboyKouga- Wassup, hottie1. Any fine ladies wanna chat? Type 432.

Kag-chan-432

(Personal chatroom)

wolfboyKouga- Hey, Kagome? Is that you? Whatcha doing chatting?

Kag-chan- Just bored!

WolfboyKouga- I've sent you an e-mail. And called a million times.

Kag-chan – you're crazy.

wolfboyKouga – Don't act this way.

(Kagome is not longer in the chat room)

"Don't KAGOME!" Kouga screamed.

"I've been thinking about you since I awoke," Inu Yasha said.

"Really?" Kagome asked almost pleased.

"No," Inu Yasha joked.

"Err! Don't make me say that you can't come over anymore!" she teased back.

They were still inside his Lexus.

"Fine!"

"I was just kidding!" she said.

"I can't wait until we get to your house," Shippo said. "I wanna play with Souta."

Kagome turned to the back seat. "I'm sorry, Shippo-chan, but Souta is asleep now. And due to the time you guys can't come over anymore. My mom won't have boys over this late."

"Awe," Shippo exclaimed evidently disappointed.

*In conclusion*

Kouga finally fell asleep, Kagome made it home safely, and Inu Yasha-tachi got some food, then headed home.

*********

Hi, minna, I've decided to not update until I get at least 10 reviews. Sorry. I hope you guys understand and enjoyed the 3rd chapter. Please review. I know I'm asking for a lot, but I need to feel appreciated to continue my story. *Sob, sniffle* I feel this is one of the best chapters so far. What do you think? I'm out! Holla at Lady T.

Preview of next chapter: Everything looked fine, except someone had shut off the power. Kagome turned it back on and taped the box closed. She walked upstairs to make sure Souta was o.k., but like any scary movie, Souta was not in his room…


	4. Typical Horror Movie Scenario

**Chapter 4: Typical Horror Scenario**

Kagome unlocked her front door and walked in. She carefully slipped off her shoes and padded into the family room. Mrs. Higurashi was sitting on the easy chair talking to Grandpa about something that was going on at work. She just noticed that her daughter had walked in.

"Hey, Kagome, you don't possibly think that you could watch Souta for me tonight. I have to work…"

"It's okay, mom, go on. Grandpa, you can go home and relax. I have things under control."

Mrs. Higurashi smiled and gave Kagome a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks, sweetie."

Then they departed. 

Kagome walked upstairs to Souta's room and peered inside. He was sound asleep. "Goodnight, Souta." Then she walked back downstairs deciding to take a bath in her mom's luxurious bathroom. She walked in and ran the water, adding a bit of bubble bath every few minutes. When she was finally satisfied, she turned on the radio and lathered herself with body wash. Kagome hummed along to 'Kimi sae ireba' until the power shut off. 

_What's going on? _she wondered as she slipped on her robe walking down to the basement towards the fuse box. Everything seemed alright, except someone had shut off the power. But who?

Strangely calm, Kagome turned it on and taped the box closed. If there was someone in her house… She sped up the stairs to Souta's room. Kagome'd never forgive herself if something happened to her little brother. But like any horror classic, Souta was not in his room.

Kagome let out a tiny cry and rushed down the stairs preparing to call for help. As she prepared to dial, a noise in the kitchen caught her attention. Hanging the phone up, she quietly slipped in.

Souta!

"Souta, what the heck are you doing out of bed!!!" She could have just strangled him. There she was, worried about him and he was in the kitchen snacking on cookies.

He looked startled. "Sorry, I was hungry." He pawed for another cookie.

"Fine, but four cookies is the limit!" Kagome said taking two of his plate. 

Souta evil eyed her and left the kitchen.

On her way back to the bathroom, she could see the silhouette walking past the window. And it didn't help that the window showed the backyard. Someone was out there.

Kagome could hear a faint rattling noise, and her gaze turned to the door. Someone or something was trying to unlock it. And they were succeeding…

_Oh God, wouldn't someone break in while I'm wearing a robe. Typical scary movie scene._

Kagome clutched on to the item nearest her—that being a lamp and flicked off the lights. The door opened and she rushed over…too bad she tripped…

"Clumsy girl."  
Wait a moment. She knew that voice. It couldn't be…? Kagome picked herself off the floor to see Kouga. 

"Kouga, why were you breaking in my house? How'd you even get a key?"

He shook his head. "You left the door unlocked. Remember? When I asked you for a key you said no."

"That still didn't answer my question."

Kouga sighed. "I came here to see if you were home with another guy, where is he? I know Inuyasha's here! I know you checked your damn answering machine. Why didn't you call me back?!"

"I didn't check it yet. And you can search my house; no one else is here but my and my little brother." Her expression changed puzzled. "Why were you calling me?"

He rolled his eyes. "To say sorry and chat! But then Kikyo came to my house and said that you were cheating on me." He shook his head. "I didn't believe her until you never called me back."

Kagome's eyes narrowed. "Kikyo's a liar, she told me at the fair she had a plan to steal you from me."

Kouga didn't know whether or not to believe her, but decided to leave. 

_And I killed her, _Kagome thought as she went up the stairs to her bath.

Inuyasha gobbled down his food, and decided to watch some TV.

"Nothing's on," Shippo said snatching the remote from him and turning off the TV. "Just some dumb show."

Inuyasha glared at him and wondered why he had to bother him all the time. Not to mention, he happened to like that dumb show. 

Shippo so noticed Inuyasha's staring at him as if he were a doggy treat and stood up. "Woah! Don't eat me, Inu Yasha!" He leaped out of the room.

"I don't want to eat your filthy butt!!!" Inuyasha sighed. That child needed help. Finding nothing better to do, he decided to dial Kikyo's number. It took a few rings, but she finally picked it up. "Hello, Kikyo?"

"Yes?" the girl asked twirling the lines of the phone cord. 

"How ya doing?"

"Alright. Why do you ask?"

"No reason. I'm just calling to see if you were still coming to the dinner with us?"

"Of course, I wouldn't miss it for the world." _Click. _She knew that noise. Someone was on her other line so she decided to cut the conversation short. "See you then!"

"Yea."  He hung up the phone, still bored. Inuyasha wondered, what was Kagome doing?

Sango sat looking out the window of Miroku's room. She was there because her family had went to visit an old friend, and she didn't really want to go so her father allowed her to stay at Miroku's. Seeing as he was such a 'gentleman' there was really no hassle. "I don't know but Kagome's been acting really weird lately."

"I know, but let's not pry in her business. Just come about it casually."

"Fine. Now we better be getting to sleep it's getting pretty late." Miroku pulled back the covers of his bed and patted the spot next to him. 

"Good idea!" Sango said leaving to the guest room. As she headed there, the phone rang. "I'll get it! Hello?"

"Hello?" Inuyasha answered. "I called to tell ya Kikyo and I will be at dinner tomorrow. And Sango, why are you at Miroku's house?"

"No reason… But I'll see you there." She hung up the phone and walked back to Miroku's bedroom. 

He smiled. "Come to join me?"

Sango rolled her eyes. "Of course not. Inuyasha called, he said he'd be able to make dinner tomorrow. Kikyo too."

Kagome was soon done with her bath and was making herself comfortable on her sofa wondering how the lights cut off and Kouga was outside. There was no way he could have done both—could he?

_Kagome, stop making everything seem so scary, _she thought. Then shrugged it off. 

*

A new day had begun and Kagome was busy getting ready for school. Then she remembered what Kouga had told her. 

_"Kikyo told me you were cheating!"_

_I thought I'd killed her, evidently not. But how could she survive, _Kagome pondered as she brushed her hair. _I guess I better be prepared for breaking up with Kouga._

She left out the bathroom and went to the kitchen to eat. When she was finished she left out the door to meet Miroku and Sango. They usually met up halfway so they could walk to school together. 

Sango went down for breakfast, where she met Miroku. "Top of the morning, Sango, dear!"

Sango smiled and kissed Miroku. "Good morning."

"I've prepared breakfast this morning."

He was starting to scare her. It was almost as if they were a married couple or something. "Well, what's on the menu?"

Miroku went on to tell her the usual eggs, pancakes dripping with syrup and water. It wasn't long before they were out the door to meet Kagome.

Kouga woke up and went back to sleep. He wasn't really much of a morning person. The chances were that he'd be late again. Inu Yasha, on the other hand, had awoken at 6 and reluctantly drove Shippo to school. Today was going to be eventful…

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter, my skills at writing still need a little help but I think this was as good as chapter 3. Please review! It feels great to be back. Bye, minna!**


	5. The Truth

Disclaimer- I don't own the Inu- gang!

                                    Chapter 5

Kagome arrived at the Sakura tree.  She had a lot on her mind, 'Was Kikyo rally gonna steal Kouga from her?' "When I get to school I'm gonna ask her why she's not dead!" she thought out loud. 

"Who's dead?" Sango asked arriving at the spot. "No one," she quickly answered. "So Kagome where's Kouga?" Miroku asked as they walked up the sidewalk to school. Sango jabbed Miroku, hard in his side, "Miroku, I told you not to say anything!" "Sorry Sango I just couldn't help it." "It's o.k. Sango. Kouga is at school or on his way,' Kagome said realizing the disappointment on Miroku's face as she failed to answer the question right.

The rest of the walk to school was quiet. The closer they got to school the more cherry blossoms were sprinkled on the hidden sidewalk. Kagome enjoyed the peaceful walk to school. She liked the nature air, filled with the sweet scents of different flowers. The walk to school was so peacefully quiet. It made Kagome feel good inside and forget all her troubles in the world.

Suddenly, a noisy car speed pass the gang and puffed smoke in their faces, ruining Kagome's nature experience. She looked up just in time to see the driver was no other than, Kouga. That angered her to no end, "That JERK, it's just like him to do something so low!" "Are you o.k. Kagome chan?" Sango asked. "Am I o.k.? Look at me Sango do I LOOK o.k.? No I'm not o.k. I'm dirty, maybe even smelly and you ask me if I'm o.k. JUST WAIT UNTIL I CATCH UP WITH THAT JERK!" then Kagome speed off after the filthy car. "Kagoooooooooommmmeeeee!" "Look at Kagome go!" Miroku said admiring the god like speed of his crazy friend. "I just can't sit around and let her go through this alone, WAIT FOR ME KAGOME!" "Just when we were alone," Miroku said sighing, watching Sango run behind Kagome. 

Kagome dashed through the hallway towards Kouga's locker. Little did she know Kouga had already been to his locker. "Kagome, hi. If you're looking for Kouga I saw him heading towards Building E," Sango said panting. Kagome stood there confused wondering how Kouga beat her to his locker. "Thanks Sango!"  "Hey big bootie girl!" Miroku said placing his hand on her b-u-t-t.

"Miroku, not in public, or any other time!" Sango said lapping him hard, "And don't ever call me BIG BOOTIE GIRL, again!" Everyone turned around to stare at her. Embarrassed, she ran off to the restroom, she passed people that said things like, "She doesn't have a big bootie at all."

Kagome reached Building E, just in time to see Kouga walking away from Kikyo. 'What should I do, should I talk to Kikyo or Kouga?' she asked herself, suddenly deciding to ask Kikyo first.  "Kikyo!"  "What now, peasant?" "I have a few questions that I wanna ask you. First question, why aren't you dead?' she asked eagerly. "What a dumb question, but I guess I'll tell you if you promise never to talk to me in public." "Yea sure." "That night when you pushed me out of the ride, I…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Bwahahahahahahahah! I'm simply wicked! Right now I want to thank the reviewers. And sorry I took so long to update, my writer Megu chan is sick so that's why. Then I thought, as long as I update no one will care if it's not written as good as it usually is. I want to tell you to read my new fics, The game of Love and Broken Hearts and For The Love of Money when I decide to type them up. And check out my friend's fic Lonely Heats in the Outlaw Star section. Big ups to my favorite writer Sorena, she made me wanna finish my fic. Now that that's over *wipes sweat from eye brow* Review this chapter!


	6. Secrets Revealed

Disclaimer- I don't own Inu-Yasha nem'. Read and review my story. Read all Megu chans stories, she's sick, and so no updates. Now for the moment you've all been waiting for!  
  
Chapter 6  
  
"I fell and quickly looked down to see where I would be landing, and stupidly if you wanted to kill me you couldn't have. Because I was sitting on the side closes to the water. If I was sitting where Houjo was sitting, nearest the ground, I would have died. So when you pushed me I fell on a pad in the water, not on the hard ground. Get it?" she asked the confused Kagome. "I guess!" she said walking off confused. "I wish you were sitting where Houjo was." she whispered. "What's that Higurashi?' "Nothing." "That's what I thought." "Sango, I'm sorry! Come out so we can talk.. If you don't come out, I will come in!" Miroku said watching the girls flee out the restroom, "Good." He entered the perfume filled room. When you entered the bathroom there was a short hallway that lead to a sofa next to a door. The carpet was a pink and the walls were yellow with purple daises. The sofa was a dirty pink color. Miroku pushed open the door next to the sofa labeled, bathroom. Inside was a marble floor, with granite sinks, and mirrors with fancy lights above them. The sinks and blow dryers were automatic, and the toilet was too. The stall doors were all and wooden and at the very back of the bathroom were vanities with machines that you could buy makeup and stuff out of. The bathroom was magnificent! "Sango, why do you girls have such a fancy bathroom?" "It's because, we know how to take care of things and because we deserve it," Sango said sitting at the vanity fixing her makeup. "You o.k?" he said ignoring the ' we deserve it' speech. "Yea!" "Kikyo, wait!" Kagome said. "Forget our deal already?" "What were you and Kouga talking about earlier?" "Let's just say it involves you being heart broken! Bye Kag chan!" "Wait, what do you mean?" "Ask Kouga." Brinnnngggg! The first bell rang, so Sango and Miroku left out the bathroom to class. "Hey Kagome, I've been looking for you, everywhere, I have something to tell you. I don't want to see you hurt again, so I will tell you before it happens.." Inu-Yasha started.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tune in next time readers! This should make up for the many times when I didn't update. SORRY! And I realize that I never thanked the reviewers individually in the last chapter. I won't continue until I have 40 reviews. Sorry! I have to many chapters to have 22 reviews. So review! See you until then. 


	7. Say What?

Chapter 7 Say What?  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own anything!  
  
O.k. here's the thing. I didn't make chapters 5& 6 long because I was feeling lazy. Megu chan is o.k. now, and she will be updating today. I wasn't gonna update until 40 reviews, but I couldn't help it. And it wasn't fair to the people that reviewed all my chapters and couldn't do anything else to make me update. Anyway I decided to type up everything, instead of letting Megu chan do it. Sorry to those that HATE how I type, but I can get it out quicker if I do. And that's how it's gonna be. On to the story R&R!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Say what?  
  
"Sorry Inu- Yasha I'm running late to class!" Kagome dashed down the hall. "Kagome, wait! That's when it's going to happen! Stop running!" he said chasing after her. "Sorry!" she said as she stopped in front of the open classroom door. "Ain't no sorry, get away from that door, wench!" he yelled. "I wish you would stop calling me that!" she said walking away from the door to Inu- Yasha. 'I knew that would get her away from the door' Inu-Yasha thought. "Kagome get your fast butt inside my classroom!" Their home room teacher, Ms. Gaines said squinting at Kagome and Inu- Yasha out of her small glasses propped up on her huge nose. "Inu- Yasha you're not special get in." "Actually I was taking Kagome to the nurses office she was running and slipped on the wet floor and hurt her leg," Inu- Yasha said. Kagome stared at Inu- Yasha, confused "From what I heard outside this classroom a minute ago Kagome was running and you were calling her and she perfectly walked in front of my door, not limping. Now get inside!" Ms. Gaines demanded. They slowly walked in the classroom and took their seats. "For the late comers we were continuing discussion time. Miroku was talking and Miroku you can continue next is Kouga." "Well, Sango and I have been going out for three years now and today is our anniversary. And I have a few gifts for her," he stepped away from the podium and walked over to Sango. "Sango what I have for you is a 24 charot ring I had Miroku and Sango forever engraved in the diamond. The ring was gold with silver in the middle. It had a pinkish heart diamond with Miroku & Sango forever. "Thank you, Miroku!" she said hugging him. "Wait I have more." "I told you not to spend a lot of money on me." "I know Sango, but I felt you deserved it!" Miroku said handing her a matching bracelet. The bracelet was the same as the ring only it had tiny pink heart diamonds all around the bracelet on top of the silver part. "Miroku, thank-you, but please tell me that's all!" Sango hugged him, again, and the n kissed him. The class got rowdy and began to whistle and clap. "Take that outside!" Ms. Gaines ordered. Miroku picked up Sango and took her outside the classroom. The class hummed wedding music as they left. 'Sango is so lucky to have such a caring boyfriend' Kagome thought. In the hallway Miroku gave Sango a matching necklace, earrings, watch, and foot bracelet. She began to cry, hug, and kiss him on the cheek, "Thank- you!" she managed to say. "Why are you crying Sango?" "Because I'm sad," "Why.. Don't you like the gifts I gave you?" he said. "Of course I do. It's just that I didn't get you anything this year because you usually don't get me anything!" "It's o.k. it's not important to me if I get no gifts." "Next is Kouga!" the teacher said. Inu- Yasha scribbled something down on a piece of paper and passed it to Kagome. She looked up to see if Ms. Gaines was watching her. "Put it up before I read it to ALL my classes." She quickly put up the note. "Pssst read it NOW!" Inu-Yasha whispered. "She might take it!" she whispered back. "Be slick about it!" "What?" "Be slick about it!" "What? Whisper louder!" "Be SLICK about it!" he said a bit too loud. "Excuse me that was rude, ya'll get your stuff and wait outside, until the bell rings!" Ms. Gaines said. Inu-Yasha cursed under his breath and him and Kagome left the classroom. "Continue, Kouga!" she instructed. Kouga stood in front of the class, angry. He wanted Kagome to be in the class for his discussion. "Actually my discussion involved Kagome that is not in the class right now." "Kagome, I heard Kouga and Kikyo talking in the hall this morning and they said."  
  
~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sorry I just had to get ya'll to come back for the next chapter. When you review tell me if my writing has improved, and tell me how you fell about my typing. Sorry if this chappie was stupid and that it's so short. I already have chapter 8, but I still want my 40 reviews and I'm send it for ya'll to read. I want ten reviews every chapter and then I will update, tell your friends to check out my story so I can update faster. And it took me so long to update because I went to New Mexico, Texas, and South Carolina. Don't ask why! I dedicate this chapter to Rogue Rebel and Caitlin with some numbers behind her name, without them I wouldn't have updated they made me realize I should update even if I don't get the amount of reviews I wanted. Thanks to everyone that reviewed my story and said something positive.  
Peace, I'm out holla,  
Mimu/ Lady T 


	8. Face the Facts

Chapter 8 Face the Facts….. It's over!

Disclaimer- Rumiko Takahashi owns the Inu-gang!

Sorry it took so long to write the next chapter I wasn't sure what was gonna happen, so I considered discontinuing the story, but that's not going to happen. I will soon type up my new fic For the Love of Money. Sorry if my typing sucks! If it was up to Megu chan I wouldn't updated til school started again! Anyway on to the long awaited story.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Kagome I heard Kikyo and Kouga talking and Kikyo told him he should choose who he likes better you or Yura. Then Kouga said I think Yura's prettier, but Kagome has a better attitude. So I guess I'll tell Kagome it's over in front of the class when Ms. Gaines has discussion time. That should teach her not to mess around with Kouga Kobayashi feelings!"

"He really said that?" Kagome asked. "Yea that's right!" "Yea right Inu-Yasha you're just sayin' that cuz' you can stand to see me happy without you!" she said running off down the hall yelling, "Sick joke Inu-Yasha, sick joke!" "I ain't playin' Kagome!' he yelled running after her until he reached the Women's Restroom door that Kagome entered to get away from him. "Darn it!" he said. 

Inside Kagome walked in a stall to cry. 'I know Inu-Yasha's telling the truth, I just don't wanna face the facts" she thought. She sobbed for a couple of minutes before she got tired of the automatic toilet going off when she got up to get some tissue to wipe her face. She walked to the sink and washed off her face. She felt a lot better afterwards she felt she was ready to go. "Kagome listen, I'm not lying about the break up. I'm dead serious, so please understand I wouldn't lie about something like that." He aid blocking the door to the girl's room.

"That was sweet Inu-Yasha, but I knew you weren't playin' I just didn't wanna face the facts," she said forcing a smile. "You mean you made me get all sappy and ooc and you knew I weren't lying? I'm give you ahead start, NOW!" he said angrily watching Kagome dash down the hall. "My doesn't she run quickly," A girl said passing by.

Inu-Yasha had no intentions on chasing her. He just wanted to make it look like he was mad to cover up how he really felt. He walked off to the lunchroom. "Sit your butt down then!" Ms. Gaines yelled. Kouga evil eyed the old woman and sat down. A few minutes later the bell rang. Everyone fled out of their classroom.

3 periods later, Lunchtime

Brinnnnnnnggggg! The bell rang indicating it was time to go to the next period. Sango left out of Biology, where she met up with Kagome and Miroku. Kagome was unusually silent. "What happened to you today Kagome chan?" Sango asked. "I'll tell you at lunch Sango." "Sure!" "Sango did you show Kagome what I bought for you?" Miroku asked. "No, look Kagome chan, Miroku bought this for me when it wasn't even our anniversary," Sango said blinding Kagome with the bling bling. "Wha?" Miroku said. "Miroku our anniversary is next week. Why else wouldn't I have a present to give you?" Miroku sighed, "Some of us trust the other one's words" "You better be glad I didn't tell the whole class today was not our anniversary (pause) I should have how you treated me this morning." "Sorry dear," he said bowing his head.

Kagome stared blankly at the couple argueing. "What's wrong Kagome chan?" Sango asked. "I told you I'll tell you at lunch, and stop calling me 'Kagome chan!" Kagome snapped, mocking Sango's voice. "Sorry, but we are at lunch." "No Sango I'm sorry, anyway excuse us Miroku," "Are you two gonna kiss and makeup?" Miroku asked curiously. "Miroku!" they yelled as Miroku finally walked to the lunch line. Kagome told Sango what Inu-Yasha had told her. "I'm sorry I had no idea. Call him tonight and break up with him," Sango commented. "Fine!" she said.

She headed over to the table she usually sat at with Kikyo, Sango, Miroku, and Inu-Yasha. "Kagome come over here I wanna talk to you!" Kouga called from his table. She ignored him and sat down in her regular seat next to Inu-Yasha. "Kagome, Kouga is calling you!" Kikyo said tapping her shoulder. She pretended she didn't hear her and opened up her box lunch. "Hey Kagome can I have some pickles and eggs?" Inu-Yasha begged. She was used to him begging so she bought two pairs of food she passed him his food.

Miroku and Sango sat down. They talked for a while, until it was time to leave. Soon it was time to go home. Sango invited Kagome over for dinner that night. "Sure Sango," she agreed. Miroku walked Sago and Kagome 's house to get permission.

                  ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Sorry so short I gotta get off the computer and then go to open house for school. Review my story.


	9. It's over!

Chapter 9 It's Over!

Disclaimer- I' on own Inu-Yasha nem', their strictly Rumiko's. 

Today I got this review I was really happy to see someone had reviewed my story, until I read it and this very rude person had the nerve to say "it's Koga not Kouga, dumb, you know the rest." So I'm really ticked off, so if that person gr7egf spells Kouga as Koga then that's fine, but I prefer spelling it the other way. Just to let ya'll know.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Mom can I go over to Sango's house for dinner?" Kagome asked. "Sure sweetheart if you really want to go!" her mom said turning away from the hot stove and wiping her forehead with her moist towel. "Thanks mom," she said reaching over to kiss her mom. "Kagome can I use your phone to tell my dad you're coming over for dinner?" Sango asked. "Sure!" she answered. "Why don't you show me your room, Kagome?" Miroku said. "No you pervert!" Kagome protested. "He said yes, let's go!" Sango said hanging up the phone.

"Bye!" they yelled to her mom. "Sango remember you're staying over at my house how can Kagome come over for dinner?" Miroku asked. "Actually my dad's coming home today, just in time for dinner," Sango answered. "Well you head to your house and I'll bring your bags by in my car!" Miroku said. "Why don't we all walk to your house and get her bags, then head to her house in your car?" Kagome suggested. "O.k.!"

They walked to Miroku's house, got Sango's bags, and left. They arrived at Sango's place. The lights were on and Kohaku greeted them at the door. They ran to Sango's room, dropped off her bags, and said bye to Miroku. "Kagome after dinner we will call Kouga!" Sango said excitedly. "Sure, let's start on our homework." Kagome said. "Dad's home!" Kohaku yelled from downstairs. Sango leapt out her room, leaving Kagome alone in her room. "Dad!" she yelled jumping in his arms and knocking him on the floor, "I'm so glad you're here!" "I missed you guys, hello Kagome!" Mr. Hirai, Sango's dad said as Kagome walked into the room. "Hello, I hope you had a good trip,"

"I did, but I have to go prepare dinner now, nice seeing you again Kagome," Mr. Hirai said. "O.k." They went back to Sango's room and finished all their homework. "Dinner!" Mr. Hirai yelled five minutes later. "Yes! I'm starving!' Sango said as they washed their hands.

"Dinner was delicious!" Kagome commented when she finished and began to collect plates to put in the dishwasher. "Thanks Kagome, but I'll take care of the dishes!" Mr. Hirai said. "No, no, you just relax, I don't mind…..really!" Kagome answered. "O.k. if you insist," he said leaving the kitchen. "Come on we got phone calls to make!" Sango said grabbing Kagome's hand and dragging her up to her room. She handed her the phone, Kagome hesitantly dialed Kouga's number. Sango got up and locked her door.

"Hello?" Kouga asked. "Uh……we need to talk!" Kagome said glancing at Sango giving her thumbs up sign. "What we need to talk about?" he asked. "We need to talk about us and what's going on!" she said. "Yea I've been thinking I can't forgive and forget all this crap you've been doing!" Kouga said. "This just ain't working out! I've been thinking too and I think you haven't been there for me when I needed you the most." Kagome said fighting back tears. "You've changed…..a lot!" he said. "How do you expect me to be the same person after someone told me you was gonna dump me for Yura that goes with Naraku?" "Huh..?" he asked. "Because of all the mess you've been talking" she said. "And what you tryna say?" he asked "What!" she asked. " What the crap are you sayin'?" Kouga yelled in the receiver. "I'm sayin' it's over!" she said quickly hanging up the phone. "I can't believe I just did that Sango!" Kagome said feeling a hot tear roll down her cheek. "Well, you did the right thing!" Sango said bringing Kagome some tissue!

I've had this chapter sitting in my computer for quite a while. I decided now to release it. Megu chan was working on Dorming with Inu- Yasha, but then she got sick. I hope you enjoyed my chapter. And now I have something to say every time I type a chapter I click for every thing to be double spaced, so then when I turn in my chapter then The words are  smashed together, can someone tell me what I'm doing wrong?


End file.
